You And I
by SolPhyr3x
Summary: "Even though I bid you goodbye, to me, The world is just you. Just you and I, Forever and Ever" A short MinatoMitsuru fic. March 5th Spoilers, kind of. Song: You And I By Park Bom


A/N: Here is a part of my prologue, of my New OC fanfic. I wrote it in my prolouge first, so I just simply copied and pasted it off my word document. So if you see the same thing once again in my prologue. Please don't kill me. But this is for people who wouldn't want to read my OC story. I put this separately for Mitsuru and Minato Fans. They are the cutest. But. Waah. Hope you like it! I wasn't that sure how songfics work, but i kind of tried something. -Rey

* * *

December 24th, 2009, Tatsumi Port Island: Gekkoukan High School

"Mitsuru, do you have time today? I have stuff to tell you." The blue haired boy asked quietly. The aloof scarlet hair girl blushed.

"Of course, even if I didn't have time, I would make some for you." As she said that, a tear ran down the right side of his face, the side that was covered by his hair.

"I'll meet up with you after school, so we can go to Paulownia mall later." Minato swiftly walked away, not allowing her to see the tear fall. He opened the door of his classroom, and sat down at his seat.

" I'm just waiting for the hardest part to pass, this will be one of our last times together. I must be happy." He quickly turned on his music, it played You and I by Park Bom.

_No matter what happens_

_Even when the sky is falling down_

_I'll promise you that I'll never let_

_You Go_

And just the beginning of his tears dropped.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

-.-

Paulownia Mall

_And you, through those sad times, held my hands till the end of the world_

_I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you, but today I am singing this song just for you._

After the two finished looking around, they sat down on a bench right next to the center fountain.

"It's so beautiful, it's Christmas after all." Mitsuru smiled at him, and he smiled painfully in return.

_Tonight, within those two eyes and a smile, I can see the pains from protecting me_

Mitsuru noticing Minato's discomfort, started once again.

"Let's exchange gifts." The scarlet haired teen handed him a long box. As he slowly opened it, he noticed that the contents seemed to be something to keep. It was a bottle of Champagne.

"I specially ordered it for you. I hope someday we can enjoy it together." Minato genuinely smiled at her.

"I'm at a loss of words. Thank you Mitsuru, Here is your present." Minato handed her a small red box, and continued to stay calm. It was a ring, with a ruby in the center.

"I do feel like I'm a little bit too young to be married with you now. But, I hope that you will be happy with me for as long as we stay together. If you no longer like me, or I am no longer there for you, you can throw away the ring alright?"

_You and I together_

_It just feels so right_

"I'll never throw this away. After we defeat Nyx, we'll be together. I will add this to the list of memories I don't want to forget. Thank you for everything. I'm glad you were the one I spent today with." Minato placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"You shouldn't be saying that, I should. Thank you for being with me. May I help you put on your ring?"

"Of course." Mitsuru handed him the ring, and he gently slide it onto her small delicate fingers.

"I love you Mitsuru, forever, and ever. Even if you won't recognize me the next time we meet." He gently whispered to her, and they sat there, watching the snow outside the mall fall.

_Our love has changed a bit by bit just like others, but don't be sad_

_Hopefully I will be someone who you can trust like an old friend and someone you can lean onto_

_I promise you that I'll be right here baby._

-.-

January 4th, 2010

"I'm sorry Mitsuru, but I am breaking up with you." A tear ran down the scarlet haired girl's face.

"What?"

"Did you hear me? I'm breaking up with you." Minato started raising his voice. The dorm was quiet, staring at the two argue.

"What did I do wrong? Please tell me. I'll try to fix myself for the both of us." She approached Minato, her tears now rapidly running down her face. Minato couldn't stand staring at her face any longer.

If he looked at her any longer, he would hold her in his arms, and never let go.

"It's not you, it's just me. Be happy Mitsuru. Don't be with me anymore. I don't want you to be in pain over me." He ran up to his room, and slammed the door. He started crying, and nobody would come and comfort him. Nobody understood him anyway. They would think he is just some heartless person now. So he cried, and cried, until he fell asleep.

Was this his consequence of being born?

_You and I together_

_Don't ever let go of my hands._

_Even if I bid you goodbye, to me_

_This world is just you._

_I close my eyes lightly whenever I feel lonely again_

_I no longer fear, when your breath holds me_

_No one in the world can replace you._

_You're the only one, and I'll be there for you, baby_

I'm sorry I fell in love with you, and that you fell into my trap.

March 4th, 2010

Minato's head lay in the blonde android's lap. He stared at the blue sky. He had become so sleepy, that he could not even go to the graduation ceremony, so he was on the roof of the school, hoping that they would remember their promise.

"I finally began to understand, what it means to live. Thinking for yourself, not running away, accepting the inevitable, All things eventually come to an end." Aigis stopped for a bit, and then continued.

"Only by accepting this, can one discover what they truly want, what the meaning of their life will be."Minato started pointing at his media player. He could barely talk so he whispered.

"Can you play this song for me Ai-chan? This is my last request." She nodded in understanding, and started amplifying the sound. He suddenly heard the voice of a silly teen, that everybody knew.

"Heeey!" As he heard that, the door to the roof suddenly opened. It seemed that Mitsuru had rushed as fast as she could, and left the rest of the group behind.

"Allow me Aigis." Aigis swiftly moved away, while Mitsuru, proceded to allow Minato's head to fall onto her lap.

"How are you feeling Minato? I take it that you remember everything. Or you haven't forgotten in the first place." Mitsuru continued.

"The battle, and the miracle that occurred" Then, she stopped herself. Which allowed Minato to start talking, despite him being tired.

"I had no regrets loving you, and I still love you. Please, be happy with someone other than me. After all, I can't even protect you now. I'm so pathetic. Let someone else be your prince." A tear ran down his face, and she wiped it with her cold hand. Then, she realized.

"Minato? Minato?! Stay awake, the rest will be right here with you. PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU. I LOVE YOU TOO! SO STAY AWAKE FOR ME!" She started screaming hysterically, afraid to lose Minato to the darkness once again. He reached out for her face, slowly started closing his eyes and replied.

"I've always loved you Mitsuru, for now and forever. Be happy. I love you." His hand suddenly fell like a rock. Then, his eyes were consumed with the darkness he had always hated.

_Even though I bid you goodbye, to me_

_The world is just you._

_Just you and I_

_Forever and Ever_


End file.
